


A Friend in Need

by Ms_Chanandler_Bong



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Chris Miller deserves more attention, Chris has shameless wife, Chris is a good dad, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Family, Fluff, Gift Work, Kids make life difficult, Mentioned android dong, Origins: Purple Box, parenting done right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chanandler_Bong/pseuds/Ms_Chanandler_Bong
Summary: Set in DB universeDetroit is a difficult place for happy family life. Chris Miller knows it all too well, as he tries to juggle the demanding job of Police Officer along with being a decent husband and a good father.It can be challenging sometimes, but he still manages to squeeze in occasional moments of peace when he gets to show what an awesome friend you have in him.





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> Holla you wonderful people! 
> 
> I wrote this piece for our royalty as a sort of thank you. It’s supposed to be light, easy and fun, because we all know full well Deviant Behavior can be heavy, hard and depressing sometimes...  
> Also there’s not enough Chris love, so here ya go - the scene we all absolutely needed in our lives, **ORIGINS OF THE PURPLE BOX!**

_2_

_3_

 

The LED blinked a dim shade of grey. 

Chris scratched the back of his head. This was the third time in the last two months that he noticed the elevator malfunctioning. It was only a matter of time before they would have to resort to the staircase. Again.

He lived for the long climb up, and so did his wife, now with the baby stroller. 

_4_

_5_

Time and time again he would remind Nina it wasn´t permanent. They pictured a nice one-story place in the suburbs, white picket fence, garden - enough room for Nina´s leisure time, but still on the sensible side of things so that mowing the lawn wouldn’t take him hours.  
Good place for Damian where he could play, run around, and explore without Chris losing his goddamn mind like the cop dad he was.

Aye, he could see the scenario in bright colours. 

_Soon enough._ Just not yet. 

_6_

_7_

He checked the bottle of Port wine Nina asked for, faintly recalling something about sauce. His culinary skills didn’t extend past ramen and occasional breakfast classics, so he fully trusted his wife. When she ordered something, he would comply like any smart husband should.

_8_

_9_

Mind already fixed on the prospect of juicy steak, Chris stumbled out of the elevator. He unlocked the door and got in as quietly as possible. It was Damian’s early evening nap time. Or, it was supposed to be, anyway. The kid was still on the more unpredictable side of the spectrum, but each day he showed more and more progress. 

They _nearly_ got to sleep through the night the other day. 

He found Nina in the kitchen working on dinner. She was quietly singing a tune he couldn’t recognize. 

Bottle left on the far side of a kitchen counter, Chris smiled as he snuck up on her.

“Officer Miller reporting for house call,” his hands snaked around her waist.

Her head snapped up, narrowly missing his chin. “Jeez- Chris!” she rewarded him with a slap on the chest before he pulled her closer, planting a loving kiss in her hair. She wore it down, just the way he liked.

“You can’t just sneak up on me. I’m _armed_ , see?” A knife flashed in demonstration.

“Just making sure you’re not up to anything suspicious.”

She snickered. “And? Did I pass?” her hands resumed their work on the vegetables.

“Hmm, not sure-” he plopped piece of carrot in his mouth despite Nina’s protests. 

“Hey, did you get the wine?”

“Yep, by the fridge.” 

“Good. Thank you,” Chris leaned in, peeking over her shoulder to check her handiwork. “You smell different.”

He laughed. “Cause I took a shower. Can’t have the chef distracted by my irresistible musk.” And she laughed back, tilting head to the side for a brief kiss. 

“So considerate.”

“Of course,” his fingers roamed to her hips, giving them a possessive squeeze. “That’s how I got you.”

His wife rarely turned down a challenge. 

“That and your mouth, Officer Miller,” she gave him the look. Chris was a sucker for the playful sparks that would show up in her eyes. And it had been a while. Having a kid around really wasn’t helpful in that sense.

“Oh, care to share any details, Mrs. Miller? Maybe I should start taking notes,” he smirked, leaning in a bit, still far enough to force a move on her part.

She pressed back to him, clearly up for more. “There’s plenty evidence on that matter. Mostly in the ro-”

Muffled cries came through a speaker of baby monitor next to the cutting board. Nina closed her eyes, automatically placing the knife down.

“Okay, nap time’s cut short-”

Chris quickly pecked her cheek. “No, you do.. _err_ , kitchen stuff. I’ll take care of him.”

“He could be hungry again,” she said, motherly instincts at the ready. 

“If that’s the case, I’ll bring him here. Maybe he’s just bored, so you know...let me take care of the little guy.”

Nina shook her head, smiling, but got back to her previous task. “Your call. Just don’t lie down with him like last time. I ain’t gonna bother with steak if you fall asleep on me again.”

Recalling the memory, Chris had to stifle a groan. He had been beyond tired. Casual bedtime story put him to sleep instead of Damian who had ended up chewing on the collar of his uniform as he’d comfortably lounged on his father’s chest, protected by Chris’ tender embrace. There was a damning evidence of it, framed on the coffee table.

 

 

 

They were both equally wrong. 

It was in fact code brown. 

Chris still wasn’t a full fledged master at diaper duty, but the final product rarely came apart anymore. 

“- _aaand_ there. Hmm, what do you think?” he asked his 3-month old son, inspecting the diaper as he picked the baby up, one hand securing his head while the other held the precious little body close to his chest.

“Not bad. Dad isn’t too shabby at this anymore, eh?” 

Damian looked content, although less impressed than Chris would have liked. He seemed to think about it before he mewled back, and Chris nodded.

“Yup, we’re getting there. Highfive,” he carefully offered a palm, balancing the baby on the other hand. Damian squeezed his finger instead. “One day, pretty soon I hope, I’ll be teaching you how to do a wee-wee like a big guy. That’s where the fun begins.”

Damian yawned into Chris’ chest. 

Despite Nina’s warning, he sat down in a chair next to the crib, as he started mindlessly describing his wild day in the field. Of course he made a conscious effort to sugar coat certain parts and turn himself into the hero Damian would always love to hear about. 

The boy apparently enjoyed the little ritual they’d developed - Chris reasoned it was the proximity rather than the words, but it felt good to paint reality in nicer colours for his son. 

As he carried on, Chris watched the pair of brown eyes begin to flutter before they finally closed. Damian’s face relaxed, and Chris drew a long breath.

He loved his job, he truly did. The DPD meant more than just a steady income. It was family away from his real family. But if he should ever admit to regret anything, it was all the precious little moments he would miss. He wanted to see his son raise his head, start getting up on his own, turn the frankly cute kiddie babble into first words. 

Nina would be here for their son, though it barely phased Chris’ guilt. Time was going so fast since Damian’s birth and it sure as hell wasn’t about to wait for Chris Miller to make up his mind.

Gazing down at his sleeping son, he made a silent promise to himself he would make time from now on no matter what.

 

Dinner was a quick affair, one Chris and Nina had adopted after becoming parents. Everything had to be done quickly, or Damian might just happen to interrupt it with one of his many types of cries. Nina was still learning to tell the difference between them, whereas Chris just waved the white flag altogether. 

As Nina got up to take care of the dishes, Chris shooed her into living room, trying to pick up on his husband duties when he had the luxury of time on his hands.  
It was on the way to the couch, two glasses in hands - cranberry juice for her, innocent Jack on the rocks for him - when he noticed a datapad next to a set of magazines.

It was an ad for a babysitting android unit. One of those he had been seeing involved in DPD investigations over the last months. And not just in the sense of damaged property.

Was Nina considering the possibility? 

His brows knitted together as he continued to the living room, passing his wife the juice. 

She offered a meek smile in return. “Thanks, Chris.”

“Uhm..I saw the thing, the ad in the kitchen,” he sat next to her. “Babe, you wanna...”

Nina sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. “Chris.. and if I did? Would it be such a problem?”

“Well no, but it’s something we should maybe talk about? I know I’d like to hear about it from you first.”

“Okay,” Nina patted his knee as she made herself comfortable flush against his side. “You’re right. We should definitely talk about it.”

Chris schooled his features into a picture of patience, giving Nina the space for her argument.

“I’m tired. Really tired. Now I know everybody says it gets easier, kids fall into habits eventually, your routine starts to resemble normal life again and all that jazz, but _Chris_ ,” his body tensed against the onslaught of truth. “I feel like I’m alone most of the time.”

A defeated sigh escaped his lips, gaze drifting to a coffee stain on the floor. “Yeah, alright. That’s fair I s’pose.”

“No, hey, look at me,” gentle fingers coaxed his chin up again. “Chris, you know I didn’t mean it that way. I get it. I married a cop, and that’s just how it is.”

He smiled, albeit sadly.

“Though you have to understand in return that it takes its toll on our family. On _us._ ”

Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulders, struggling to keep the eye contact. “I know, Nina. And I’m sorry.”

“It would be a temporary thing. Just until Damian gets a bit older and it all settles down.”

Her words were careful enough to tell Chris she’d been planning the best approach. It sounded convincing, he had to give her that, and she was hardly trying to make anything up. The tone sounded practiced, though. And he couldn’t help but love her for it.

“I’ll think about it, sound good?” he tried a hopeful smile. Nina seemed pleased enough with the amicable response as she snuggled to his shirt and they both focused on the TV. 

He wished he could explain how much he didn’t like the idea. Frankly, he wanted nothing more than to pour his heart out over how frustrating the entire deal with androids acting up was. 

Tough luck. 

Chris knew better than to frighten his family by possibly over-exaggerating. Hell, he himself still didn’t know what to think of the entire situation. And having Connor around the precinct sure as hell wasn’t helping to clear the muddy waters. 

 

 

 

One innocent Jack turned into second, and third, all the while Nina had to make do with her cranberry juice, complaining about breastfeeding. Chris was thankful for the drink, though. It eased his mind. 

Before he even registered the shift, they were laughing at some silly comedy. And then Nina started asking the usual work related questions again. 

Light-hearted topics. He could do that alright.

“How’s the girl holding up by the way? Still hooked on the Terminator boy?” 

Chris chuckled, running his fingers through Nina’s silky hair. “Oh yeah. She’s fixed on him something unbelievable. And honest to god, so is he in a real weird way,” he shook his head. “Dunno what to make of them.”

Nina seemed to have her thoughts in order though. “Can’t blame her. The girl needs some freaking lovin’. From what we’ve talked about, she’s needed it for a while now.”

“Yeah, but an android?”

“So what, Chris? Pfff, judgemental!” she pinched his nose. “You remember last week, when Tessa visited?”

He nodded. A visit he would rather forget. Tessa Flemming was one of Nina’s friends he simply could not stand. Loud, obnoxious, borderline rude and severely lacking a mouth filter. If there was a way to turn a sentence into mess of sleazy double meaning, she would sure as hell find it. And his wife would only so happily follow along.

It never ceased to amaze him that Nina was friends with her.

“Now she made some excellent points about..the deed. With androids. Speaking from experience, she said,” Nina’s laughter bordered on a cackle. 

Chris groaned, hand rubbing at his tired eyes. 

“Don’t groan on me! It makes perfect sense. They’re designed to perform tasks to our maximum satisfaction and depending on their programming, well-”

“No, don’t, please,” he whined. “I don’t need that picture in my head when I see Connor at work.”

“Perhaps you don’t. But she could,” she said with a cheeky smile, pushing away from Chris and he could tell she was out on a mission. Her whole body screamed excited determination.

He was mildly concerned.

“She’s big on the whole androids being part of the society thing. So it’s not completely crazy to think she would be up for some action with him.”

“I’m not having a conversation about my partner’s sex life, woman!” He aimed for strict resolve, but it sounded like a weak moan than anything else. Of course he would get a kick out of rubbing the unconventional android fascination in your face, but using Connor in the process somehow didn’t feel okay. 

“Oh please. Based on what you’ve told me, it’s only a matter of time. Is he good to her?”

No amount of rubbing his eyes would make the subject go away. He wished there was a switch on his wife sometimes. “Ugh, I guess? In a way… I’ve never really cared for the things, and their behaviour around us.”

Or he just didn’t want to admit he in fact noticed the stark difference in the behaviour between you and Connor. Androids were a convenient help if he disregarded the whole deviancy thing. Until Connor showed up in the precinct, Chris hadn’t spared them any extra thought outside of a strictly work-related mindset. 

But somehow, as he’d been watching you lately, he realised you could see things about the androids Chris simply didn’t understand.

“Hold on - you think they actually could do the dirty?”

Leave it to his wife to yank him back to reality. “Wh-what?” He coughed on the last remains of his third Jack. 

Nina blinked at him. “Is he equipped for that mission?”

“Oh my days, Nina, are you seriously asking me if our detective android has a dick?!” His expression was bouncing between amusement and mortification.

“You make it sound so crude...”

Chris succumbed to the need of facepalming. “The cranberry juice is some potent shit if it gives you these ideas,” he peeked at her. Yes, the grin was prominent. “And no, I don’t know. Hell, why would you even ask me? It’s not like Connor goes around talking about...just, _no._ I don’t know.”

His innocent enough answer made the situation worse. 

One thing lead to another, and before Chris Miller knew it, his wife and mother of their 3-month old son was busy browsing online shop of the freaking Eden Club. The vibrant purple theme seared itself into his retinas, and he’d seen things he would rather forget. 

Parts he shouldn’t ever see. Things his brain would no doubt turn against him at some point. 

He felt incredibly guilty for not stopping Nina when there’d still been time. It was way too late now, as she was madly focused on terms of girth and length, while Chris nursed his fourth Jack, sans rocks this time. He needed all the alcohol to numb his conscience. 

“Hmmm, you think she’d like this one? Chris?” 

Did she seriously expect him to give a sound opinion on the choice of dick attachment for his colleague to possibly pleasure his freaking partner with? Judging by the genuine curiosity in her eyes, yes - she did. 

He wished Tessa was here to put him out of his misery.

“Just...whatever,” he braved a glance at the pad and instantly regretted his decision. “Oh - damn, that’s, uh, yeah. I guess? Goddamn Nina, why are we doing this.”

“Cause it’s fun!”

“Says _you._ ”

“Please. Friend in need, ever heard of that you big baby? You poke fun at her nonstop. How is this any different?”

He gave her a look, eyebrow raised in question.

“Whatever. We’re doing this, just so you know.”

“I bet she’s gonna take it real well.”

“You’ve known her for a while,” she said, somber honesty lacing into her words all of the sudden. “She’s a good kid. Even if it serves as a ‘haha, you’re funny Miller’, I think it’s worth the shot.”

Chris paused, pondering Nina’s words in a way she probably didn’t intend for him to. You two had been friendly even before your partner had been shot. And ever since you’d become partners, Chris had the pleasure of getting to know you bit better. 

Once you’d moved over the initial shock of losing a life-long friend, Chris Miller would always try to be there for you, sharing good and bad stuff like any partners would at certain point. It had been easy, since he was smart enough not to pressure you for anything outside of what you had been willing to offer. 

He was proud he could call you his friend. After all, you were the one person he would go to when he doubted his choices, his work, his parenting. His life in general. It was reasonable that he wanted to help you in return. 

But he’d learned you were different to him when it came to sharing something of a truly personal nature. It had to be done strictly on your terms. 

Chris didn’t mind. He respected you. Admired you for your strength as you soldiered on through every single trouble thrown your way. You’d taught him a lot since you’d started working together. 

Officer Chris Miller was thankful to have you as an essential part of his life, no matter the circumstances that had led to it. 

And for that reason he, albeit with much unnecessary fuss, put his card details through at the checkout, much to Nina’s delighted giggling. 

“You better let me know how she reacts.”

“No worries. That is, if she doesn’t shoot me on sight.”

He would be a fool if he tried to deny the massive grin on his face. The purple abomination morphed into neat white page, confirming the transaction. 

_‘Eden Club thanks you for your purchase. Your order shall be delivered to the desired address on November 7th 2038, 11:00 AM.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Alriiight, this shall be short and sweet...
> 
> Dear Precursor, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my cold, difficult heart for everything you’ve done for us.  
> Not just the story itself, which is - let’s be honest- fucking epic, but all that comes with it. Your dedication and talent brought together a bunch of people from across the freaking globe.  
> I’m incredibly grateful to be able to count myself as a part of the DB kookoo family, cause let me tell you - communities such as this one are rare to come by. And it’s safe to say we probably wouldn’t get to know each other if it weren’t for the ultimate philosophical extravaganza that is Deviant Behavior. 
> 
> So here is to your 100k hits! Stay awesome, love.  
> ....also. _**FOR THE ALLIANCE!!**_


End file.
